quelthalasfandomcom-20200222-history
Telemancy
Telemancy is a form of teleportation magic practiced by Shal'dorei, fusing elements of both traditional, ley-line based portals, with concepts of dimensional rifting that have more in common with the wormholes used by engineers, slicing a path through the fabric of reality. As telemancy involves the manipulation of space and time, telemancy is related to the school of Transmutation and bears some arcane resemblance though is wholly unique in some areas. Telemancy is a technology-heavy field of the arcane, with warpsleeves, phase converters, beacons to lock onto, and the telemancy pads themselves all involved. Through sustained leyline feeds, two linked telemancy pads can keep a portal link between two locations open day and night without a mage directly fueling the spell. What's also unique about telemancy as compared to other forms of arcane travel is the use of beacons. A series of telemancy pads are maintained from a workshop, and the telemancer managing the site can maintain a lock on beacons held by those on a dangerous mission, able to rapidly extract them should the need arise without anyone on the team needing to cast or be capable of casting a portal. A telemancer with a proper workshop can use the locations of small beacons carried by an operational team to directly teleport them needed items, including a larger beacon needed to establish a telemancy pad, or teleport items out with the team or before their own departure. Telemancy In Suramar Telemancy pads connect the tiers of Suramar City, and little of the craft is known outside Suramar, however a number of latent pads across the Broken Isles have been re-purposed by the Tirisgarde and Kirin Tor, providing a stable link to and from the Hall of the Guardian to a number of Broken Isles locations, demonstrating a level of compatibility with previously known teleportation magics. The Suramar exiles at Shal'aran include the city's former Chief Telemancer, and the pads are an invaluable tool for the business of the insurrection against Legion control. A lower ranked telemancer, Fourth Telemancer Kadremis, established a workshop at Shal'elah and alongside High Elven mages and engineers, and works to expand upon the network's capacity and in support of away teams. Telemancy seems to have a limited though not absolute ability to penetrate wards, depending as with traditional portals, on the complexity of the barrier, and although the sensation of crossing a telemancy pad or being transported by a mobile beacon is rougher on the stomach than a common mage portal, knowing the Telemancer is prepared to pull them out at any moment has provided High Elven teams using Shal'elah's network both a sense of added security and the opportunity to take on operations that would otherwise be deemed too risky, as rapid evacuation is only a signal away. Telemancy pads can be manipulated with pylons to configure them for a new location, thus a single pad can serve as a link to a number of destinations. Mobile telemancy beacons tend to be linked to the location of the central laboratory, but when properly configured can teleport a half dozen elves away from trouble in seconds. What further uses may be explored in the future as the foundations of telemancy come to be understood in more magical quarters remains to be seen, but the vast potential of the technology may well revolutionize the way routine and emergency portals are utilized. Notable Telemancers * Chief Telemancer Oculeth - Presumably the former head of Suramar's telemancy program, it's been hinted that Oculeth has been responsible for many advancements in the field. * Fourth Telemancer Kadremis - One of many students and lower ranked telemancers also exiled following the failed coup, Kadremis works with the High Elves by whom he was rescued to expand his telemancy laboratory at Shal'elah and is generally willing to teach trusted allies. * Entilzha Firesong - having learned much from Kadremis, the Sin'dorei describes himself as a "Telemancy Researcher", though bhas grown deft in the placement of pads and use of beacons. Long Distance Travel Efforts have since been established to create a telemancy link between Shal'elah, and the Dal'felo Spire in Ashal'Thalas, where arcane availability is high. Kadremis advised constriction, and while a numbber of pads within Thalassian territory and perhaps slightly beyond are believed online, whether a stable pad to the Broken Isles exists, and does not need to be powered bvefore use, remains unknown, but House Firesong has taken eagerly t the use of Telemancy n their own magical work, and in support of The Reliquary